Revolver
A Revolver is a type of repeating handgun that uses a rotary cylinder to store ammunition. Compared to magazine-fed pistols, revolvers generally have higher power, but at the expense of lower magazine size and higher recoil. Many statistics generally remain the same between revolvers and pistols, such as hipfire accuracy, fire rate, and mobility. This makes revolvers more unforgiving than other weapons, but excel in high damage output. List of Revolvers in the Call of Duty Series In total, fifteen revolvers have appeared in the Call of Duty series. The following are brief overviews of each one. Webley The Webley is a British double-action revolver that appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is a versatile and effective sidearm. In Black Ops 4, it is known as the Welling. .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum appears in the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer and is never seen during the campaign. It deals the most damage out of all handguns available in multiplayer and usually kills in two shots to the chest. It is also found in Zombies, and is a one-hit kill until Round 7-10. The weapon is also available in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Mobile and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, but uses different models compared to the World at War version. .44 Magnum The .44 Magnum appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. In most games it is double-action, but in Ghosts and Infinite Warfare it is single-action. In Modern Warfare 2, the .44 Magnum is not available to the player in the Campaign (excluding Museum), only seen as the signature weapon of General Shepherd. In Modern Warfare 3, the .44 Magnum is only found in the level "Bag and Drag". It is also available in Multiplayer and Surivival Mode. In Ghosts, the .44 Magnum is only used in the last level, but is available in Multiplayer and Extinction Mode. It is also the second to last weapon in Gun Game, where it is equipped with ACOG and Dual Wield. In Safeguard , it is referred to as the Wild Widow. Python The Python appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It appears in the missions Executive Order, S.O.G. and Victor Charlie. The Python also appears in multiplayer and is unlocked at level 18. It deals the most damage of all handguns, but has high visual recoil, only has six shots in the cylinder, and has a slow reload. In Zombies, it can only be obtained out of the Mystery Box. It is powerful, but has a slow reload and low capacity. It is a one-hit kill until Round 9. The Python returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but only in Zombies. It performs very similarly to the version that appears in Black Ops, the only main difference being the firing sound. MP412 The MP412 is a double-action revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is usually seen on Russian soldiers in last stand. Executioner The Executioner (formerly known as the Raging Judge) is a revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. However, unlike any other weapon in the series, the Executioner fires 28 gauge shotgun shells rather than conventional pistol ammo. This revolver is Raul Menedez's choice of weapon. The Executioner appears in Zombies out of the Mystery Box on all available maps. This gun has a slow reload and small mag capacity, but has very high damage. Remington New Model Army Exclusive to the Zombies map "Buried", the Remington New Model Army takes the place of the Python. It is a six shot revolver only obtained through the Mystery Box. With clear sights and moderate recoil the New Model Army performs quite similarly to the Python. M1 Irons The M1 Irons is a single-action revolver released for free in an update of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Annihilator The Annihilator is a high-caliber revolver that is single-action in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and double-action in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Bloodhound The Bloodhound is a double-action revolver exclusive to the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Hailstorm The Hailstorm is a three-round burst revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Enfield No. 2 The Enfield No. 2 is a double-action revolver that was at first exclusive to the campaign of Call of Duty: WWII, but was later added to the game's multiplayer and Nazi Zombies in the second update of The Resistance. Reichsrevolver The Reichsrevolver is a single-action revolver that was added to Call of Duty: WWII in the second update of The Resistance. Mozu The Mozu is a double-action revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Alistair's Folly Alistair's Folly is a wonder weapon revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is exclusive to the map Dead of the Night. Extras The term "revolver" can also refer to other revolving weapons: *The Striker shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified and Call of Duty Online *The MM1 Grenade Launcher in Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The War Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III *The MTS-255 shotgun in Call of Duty: Ghosts *The MK32 launcher in Call of Duty: Ghosts *The MDL launcher in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The LZ-52 Limbo special weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *The Outlaw sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Category:Weapon Types